W ŚWIETLE ZNAJOMYCH GWIAZD
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Larner


**Larner**

**W świetle znajomych gwiazd **

- A więc tutaj jesteś!

Frodo odwrócił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się w górę, do Bilba, gdy starszy hobbit wspiął się na szczyt Pagórka. Leżał na plecach w trawie blisko dachowego drzewa z rękoma splecionymi za głową.

- Na Jarmarku było tak głośno i tłoczno, że doprawdy ciężko było tam cieszyć się obserwowaniem gwiazd. Cieszę się, że jestem już domu, to wszystko.

To mówiąc znowu odwrócił się w stronę wspaniałości nieba ponad głową.

Bilbo wyszedł z domu z kocem w ręce, który teraz rozłożył na trawie, po czym stękając usiadł obok swego podopiecznego.

- Podejrzewam, że Menegilda oskarżyłaby mnie o uczenie cię złych nawyków. – Skomentował, gdy już usadowił się wygodnie. Frodo wzruszył ramionami.

– Kiedy byłem młodszy zaliczyłem swój przydział nocy spędzanych na szczycie Brandy Hallu. – Powiedział. – Nie pochwalała tego, ale przez większość czasu nie znajdowała dostatecznego powodu, aby mi tego zabronić, zwłaszcza w gorące, letnie noce.

Bilbo pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Przez jakiś czas byli cicho. W końcu Bilbo wymruczał. – Mało jest miejsc, z których gwiazdy wyglądają tak pięknie, przynajmniej z tych, które odwiedziłem w Śródziemiu. Oh, zapewne mogą się wydać jaśniejsze z Rivendell, choć nie spędziłem tam za wiele czasu na zewnątrz. I muszę powiedzieć, że gdy ja i Gandalf wracaliśmy do Shire wydawały się szczególnie bliskie, gdy obozowaliśmy na przełęczach górskich. Lecz dla wygody najlepiej oglądać je dokładnie stąd, jak myślę.

- Pewnie masz rację – odpowiedział Frodo miękko, a jego oczy roziskrzyły się odbiciem tej, pełnej chwały gwiezdnej rzeki płynącej w górze. Po chwili dodał

– Sprawiają, że myślę o elfach.

- Naprawdę? Och, myślę, że tego się należało spodziewać. W końcu elfy przebudziły się w świetle gwiazd, tam, nad Wodami Przebudzenia.

Frodo uśmiechnął się do znajomej opowieści, ponownie zwracając swą uwagę na niebo.

- Chciałbym bardzo ujrzeć to przebudzenie – wyszeptał. – Pomyśl tylko, obudzić się do takiej ilości piękna!

- Hm… faktycznie.

Kolejna chwila milczenia minęła. A potem

– Chłopcze, gdybyś mógł kiedykolwiek ujrzeć gwiazdy z jakiegokolwiek miejsca, o którym słyszałeś, gdzie by ono było?

Frodo odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, a potem spojrzał znów w górę wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie jestem pewien – powiedział w końcu. – Cóż, gdyby to mogło być dokładnie każde miejsce naprawdę bardzo chciałbym je zobaczyć z samego kraju elfów w Valinorze! Stanąć na wzgórzu Tirionu i oglądać je stamtąd – muszą być olśniewające!

- Na niebiosa, aleś sobie wybrał miejsce! Oczywiście nie, żeby jakikolwiek hobbit kiedykolwiek mógł zobaczyć Aman!

Frodo roześmiał się

– Cóż, przecież nie powiedziałeś, że wybór miejsca ma być ograniczony do Śródziemia.

– Nie, nie powiedziałem. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę ci obiecać, że kiedykolwiek zrealizujesz swą ambicję.

Zobaczył, że Frodo się uśmiecha.

– Nic nie szkodzi. W tej chwili jestem zadowolony, że widzę je stąd, stąd, z samego centrum naszego kochanego Shire, na szczycie Pagórka, z lekkim wiatrem poruszającym gałęziami w środku lata i chlupotem Wody poniżej, oraz trzeszczeniem koła Młyna. To wystarczająco przyjemne, jak na razie.

_Wystarczająco przyjemne, jak na razie. _Tak, takie mogło właśnie być dla jego drogiego chłopca. Rozważał czy nie błagać go, aby poszedł z nim, gdy będzie opuszczał Shire, ale wiedział, że serce Froda przynależy do tego miejsca – przynajmniej jak na razie._ Ciągle jest zakochany w drogach, polach i pięknie naszego kraju, _myślał Bilbo._ Nie jest jeszcze gotów, aby wyjść poza jego granice. Ale, gdy w końcu wyjdzie poza nie to nie zrobi tego, tak, jak ja zrobiłem wyruszając z powodu źle ulokowanej dumy, lecz z powodu miłości. Jego miłości, do każdego z tych, do których tak często tracił cierpliwość za ich niechęć do dostrzegania czegoś poza sobą i swymi obecnymi troskami. Jest żarliwie lojalny wobec swoich – nasz Frodo. _

Z tą myślą wyciągnął dłoń pozwalając by spoczęła na ramieniu Froda. Potrzeba wyruszenia i zobaczenia szerokiego świata, choćby jeszcze raz przed śmiercią wzrastała w nim, lecz czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że Frodo Baggins pozostanie tutaj, aby chronić los Pagórka, tak samo, jak i prawość całego Shire.


End file.
